Seu amor, minha maldição
by Cella Monny
Summary: SLASH! SBRL O quão baixo, Sirius é capaz de descer, de se submeter para salvar o amor da sua vida. Lucius Malfoy, um senhor cheio de escravos. Cada um sabe a dor e a delícia de ser o que é.
1. Chapter 1

Seja **bem-vindo** ao mundo encantado do SLASH! Não gosta? Vai passear então, meu anjo! Quem perde é você!

Tem mais de 18? Quer ficar? Ok então, mas vou logo avisando, a coisa vai ficar séria aqui...

Os livros de Harry Potter pertencem, porra, todo mundo sabe a quem eles pertencem... Eu só estou sugerindo uma visão mais picante da coisa.

Adorarei receber reviews... Espero que gostem!

**Cella Monny**

* * *

Cap. 1 - "Perversão" 

O sol estava prestes a nascer quando Lucius Octavius Malfoy, um dos mais ilustres membros da alta sociedade bruxa aparatou nos jardins de uma de suas propriedades. O homem, que estava por volta de seus trinta anos, tinha a expressão cansada e tensa, e não era costumas que ele chegasse aquele lugar, seu refúgio, de outra forma.

Caminhou até o portão da majestosa mansão de pedra, a passos firmes e imponentes, que escondiam a dor ainda pungente no joelho esquerdo, conseqüência de uma ação na noite anterior.

Lucius, um homem de muitas vidas, de muitas faces.

Ele sorriu débil ao se aproximar do portão. De todos os mundos que habitava, o que havia por trás daqueles muros, era sem dúvidas o seu preferido. Ali ele não era apenas um bem nascido de sangue-puro, não era o marido acostumado ao tedioso casamento de cinco anos, administrador de uma fortuna, seguidor fiel e submisso do grande Lord das Trevas, ali ele era o próprio...

- Milord! – Se curvou em reverência, um homem bem vestido, quando a enorme porta de madeira rústica, abriu-se para sua passagem. – Que bom que chegaste. – Disse esse quase eufórico, antes de se aproximar para tirar e guardar o casaco de Lucius.

– Eu o trouxe como o senhor ordenaste. Está no salão a sua espera. Será mais um aos seus pés, meu amo. – Comunicou.

A mão pálida se ergueu e com a parte externa da mesma, Lucius acariciou gentilmente o abnegado homem, que cerrou os olhos em delírio com aquele simples toque.

– Bom trabalho Vicenzo, você será recompensado por isso. – Falou achando graça da comoção do outro que agora sorria. Depois removeu a mão abruptamente. – E os outros? –Perguntou seco.

- Todos a sua espera, desde ontem Milord, como animais obedientes. Estão lá em cima, quando os quiser... – Falou.

- Mais tarde... – E saiu em direção ao salão. Podia sentir a adrenalina invadir seu corpo, como um experiente caçador a abater mais um caça.

Encontrou, a andar de um lado para o outro do salão, um outro homem, ao menos uma década mais velho do que ele, por volta dos quarenta era provável. Ao vê-lo entrar o homem parou e o encarou com um misto de ansiedade e raiva no olhar. No enorme salão havia apenas uma poltrona e Lucius se sentou, se regozijando daquela visão.

- Olá Andrews, espero que não o tenha feito esperar muito. – Falou em tom de ironia, sabia que o outro havia passado a noite a sua espera.

- Chega de rodeios Lucius, afinal o que você quer comigo? – O outro estava alterado o que fez Lucius sorrir, acompanhado de Vicenzo, que agora estava de pé na entrada do salão.

- Você acha isso engraçado não é? Tem se divertido as minhas custas não? – Gritava.

- A verdadeira diversão ainda está para começar Andrews, não tenha tanta pressa. – Encarou o homem, que pode sentir frio com aquele olhar. – Vi, onde está meu drink? – Perguntou irritado.

- Ah sim, perdão Milord. Eu me distraí por um instante. – Disse o lacaio imediatamente erguendo sua varinha e fazendo aparecer em suas mãos uma bandeja e um copo com uma dose dupla de wisky.

Lucius pegou o copo que lhe foi oferecido e bebeu sem pressa um gole.

- Mantenha-se mais atendo Vi. Você não quer me ver irritado, quer? – Ameaçou o outro.

- Não Milord, isso não voltará a acontecer.

- Agora, saia de perto! – Empurrou-o. – Onde estávamos mesmo? – Perguntou para o outro que parecia um tanto incomodado com o que tinha presenciado. Estava acostumado a ver tamanha submissão partir de elfos domésticos, não de pessoas, ainda mais de alguém como Vicenzo McPhibes.

- Me diga de uma vez o que você quer de mim, o porque de todas aquelas ameaças. – Falou, mas agora com os olhos em Vicenzo que voltara para seu lugar na entrada do salão.

- Ora, não seja exagerado, não foram ameaças, foram avisos. – Pontuou.

- Ande Malfoy, acabe de uma vez com isso, me diga o que você quer!

- Eu não teria tanta pressa em seu lugar, mas já começo a me entediar desse joguinho... Vi, traga-me os documentos para o ilustre Inspetor conferir.

Vicenzo obedeceu, sumiu por entre os corredores mas em poucos segundos voltou, agora com uma pasta preta nas mãos, que entregou diretamente nas mãos do homem de pé.

- Isso é só uma parte. E são cópias é claro. Incrível como pessoas aparentemente moralistas podem ser tão corruptas, gargalhou. Andrews folheava os inúmeros documentos na pasta sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

- Isso é mentira! Você forjou tudo isso. – Gritou.

- Não seja tolo! Você poderia conferir isso em poucos instantes... Lamento se seus parentes eram tão amadores. – Riu. – Não me entenda mal, eu até admiro tudo isso. Faria o mesmo se não tivesse já nascido no topo. Mas sabe que até mesmo meus ancestrais tiveram que cometer certas, digamos, infrações, para fazer de meu sobrenome o que ele é hoje...Só que eles não deixaram rastros. Eu sei, eu mesmo investiguei.

- O que você pretende fazer com isso? – Perguntou o outro o medo já tomando conta de si. – Eu tenho família Lucius, por favor, isso destruiria a vida dos meus filhos, meu pai já é um homem doente, ele não pode ser preso...

Lucius o olhava indiferente.

- Eu te dou o que você quiser, todo meu dinheiro, tudo... – Se desesperou.

- Pois bem, aqui chegamos. Eu não me canso dessa cena. – Falou para ninguém em especial.

- Me diga o que você quiser e eu farei, mas por favor, não divulgue nada disso. Seria o fim – Ele sacudia a pasta em agonia.

- O que eu quiser, Andrews? – Repetiu apreciando cada segundo. – Você não pareceu tão solicito a um ano atrás quando eu precisava apenas da sua assinatura para expandir meus negócios...

- Então você está se vingando de mim, por isso? Eu não tinha como autorizar aquilo Lucius, eu perderia meu emprego...

- Não, não se trata de vingança propriamente...Se trata apenas de te colocar no seu devido lugar, seu inspetorzinho de merda! - Gritou, mas logo retornou ao seu tom normal. – Você não faz idéia do prazer que me gerará acabar com você e com sua familiazinha...

- Por Merlim, Lucius. O que você quiser...Apenas peça... – O sujeito já estava a beira das lágrimas.

- Vocês são todos uns fracos mesmo! – Desprezou. – Mas eu sou uma pessoa muito generosa. Talvez eu possa aceitar sua proposta...

- Por favor. Eu faço qualquer coisa.

- Qualquer coisa, Andrews?

- Qualquer coisa. – O homem confirmou.

- Ótimo. Tire a roupa! – Ordenou.

O homem espantado reagiu. – O que?

- Eu vou dizer apenas uma vez meu caro. Se você realmente não quer que essas informações venham a público, daqui pra frente, você me servirá de todas as formas que eu desejar, na hora em que eu desejar. Eu farei o quiser com você, te ensinarei a ser mais humilde. E eu posso te garantir que será muito agradável, para mim é claro. – Sorriu. – É isso, ou papai na cadeia, as filhinhas expulsas e desprezadas, mulherzinha se suicidando, ouvi dizer que elas tem umas tendências... – Comentou Indiferente. - O que vai ser?

O homem sentia-se vivendo um pesadelo, um experiência extra-corporal, olhou para Vicenzo ainda imóvel na porta e tudo fez sentido. Cerrou os olhos por um instante, tentou pesar as duas coisas e decidiu. Entre a desgraça de seus entes tão queridos e se tornar um refém, um escravo dos desmandos de Malfoy, só havia uma única escolha possível.

- Eu escolho lhe servir. – Aquilo não podia ser chamado de escolha.

- Como eu disse, são uns fracos, tolos... – Falou sem se surpreender. – Pois então, voltemos para onde paramos. Dispa-se, quero ver minha nova aquisição. - Ordenou.

- Sim senhor. – Falou o humilhado e agora trêmulo homem, enquanto começava a tirar o cinto, sob os olhares pervertidos e curiosos de Lucius.

- Vi, meus sapatos. – Falou e Vicenzo se ajoelhou imediatamente a seus pés a fim de desamarrar sua botas. Lucius sentiu novamente o joelho doer quanto o outro ergueu sua perna, mas não disse nada.

Servir ao inominável mestre da escuridão não era uma função que permitisse frescuras. Pensou nisso e sentiu por um instante o corpo gelar, logo sentiria o braço queimar e deveria se apresentar perante seu senhor para prestar explicação sobre o fracasso da última ação. Lord detestava não ver suas ordens cumpridas, alguém certamente seria punido.

- Mais alguma coisa, Milord? – Vicenzo trouxe sua atenção de volta ao salão.

- Sim, mande uma coruja a minha casa, diga a Narcisa que cheguei bem a qualquer lugar... Depois, vá aquecer minha cama... – Sorriu malicioso – Esse aí não saberá me satisfazer... – Comentou enquanto observava cada parte do homem nu em sua frente. Tomou mais um gole de seu drink, largou o copo nas mãos de Vicenzo que não tardou em ir cumprir satisfeito as novas ordens, e caminhou até Andrews que involuntariamente deu um passo para trás.

Lucius sorriu. – Você vai acabar descobrindo meu caro, que a melhor coisa é aprender a gostar.

* * *

Ah o poder, quem pode, pode... Juro não demorar muito para postar outro capítulo, mas eu preciso saber se alguém vai querer ler isso ou não. Comentem! Cella Monny 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - **"Desejo"**

Um pequeno estrondo foi o bastante para fazer o sempre alerta Sirius Black despertar. O rapaz levou uma das mãos aos olhos, pressionando-os e com a outra coçou de leve a barriga nua. Sentiu seus dedos deslizarem, estava encharcado de suor. Respirou fundo e contrariado antes de sentar-se de lado na cama. Queria simplesmente poder dormir cinco horas ininterruptas, mas isso era cada vez mais difícil nos últimos tempos.

Quando pôs-se de pé, o membro já bem acordado fazia um volume indiscreto sobre a calça do pijama, mas foi o frio que o obrigou a se enrolar num lençol antes de sair do quarto.

O corredor estava vazio, e gélido como ele esperava; se aproximou então da grade de ferro e deu uma olhada para o andar de baixo. Lá, um vento forte parecia ter aberto uma das janelas e derrubado um vaso, que se espatifara no chão, o estrondo.

- Eu mereço. – Falou irritado para si mesmo.

Conferida a causa do barulho, ele pode retornar ao quarto. Um cômodo largo e relativamente simples para um Black, pensariam.

Jogou-se e se aconchegou novamente na cama e as imagens do que estava sonhando antes de ser acordado, começaram a lhe assaltar a mente.

– De novo, sempre isso! – Disse para si mesmo. Quis pensar em outra coisa, abriu os olhos, mas a foto na cabeceira não parecia ajudar aquele propósito, encarou o teto, mas sem que se apercebesse em segundos já estava novamente a mergulhar naquelas imagens. Cada vez mais e mais vivas. – Ah, seu idiota... – Murmurou, encenando certa raiva enquanto arrastava a mão lentamente para dentro da calça até alcançar o pulsante membro. Estremeceu com a o toque da palma fria e deixou-se guiar pela imaginação. Movimentos em ritmos variados, depois em ritmos contínuos... Gemeu baixo, enquanto enchia cada vez mais os pulmões de ar. Mais rápido, mais rápido, mais forte, nem sequer sentia o braço reclamar de cansaço. Estava cada vez mais, mais perto...Quase...

- Vinte cinco anos na cara! Você já não está velho demais para isso não, Padfoot? – Ria-se James parado na porta.

- Merda! Prongs? O que você... Não é nada disso que você está pensando...Eu só estava... – Tentou explicar constrangido, ainda se recuperando so susto que levara com aquela interrupção.

- Tirando o atraso. – O outro completou agora gargalhando.

- Cala a boca! – Disse Sirius arremessando o travesseiro.

- Quecoisa, eu não sabia que sua situação estava assim tão crítica. – James ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha presenciado.

Sirius acabou por se contaminare riu também do seu próprio flagrante.

- Fecha a porta da próxima vez, pelo menos né? Já pensou se fosse outra pessoa a vir te acordar.- Aconselhou.

- Eu estou na minha casa Prongs! Que outra pessoa, além de você, invadiria o meu quarto dessa forma? – Observou.

- É, isso é verdade... – Concordou o outro sem parar de rir.

- O que foi hein, não me diga que veio me acordar por pura sacanagem novamente...

- Não, não dessa vez. – Disse James, soando quase responsável. - Eu soube peloModdy que ontem vocês tiveram um sério trabalho para inibir a ação daqueles desgraçados. Você deve estar exausto. Mas é que o Remus veio trazer algumas informações, e achei que você fosse querer vê-lo antes que ele vá embora...

- Ah sim, claro! – Falou como se aquilo fosse algo trivial. – Onde ele está? Na sede?

- Lá embaixo.

- Lá embaixo? Ok! Já vou descer, então... – O coração batendo a mil. - Só vou tomar um banho...

- Por favor né? – RiuPotter de novo, jogando a almofada de volta. - Mas não demora, ele não pode ficar muito...

- Certo.

**OoO**

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Black, já estava no primeiro andar a procura dos amigos, encontrou-os na cozinha.

- Até que você não se demorou tanto... – Riu James insinuando alguma coisa.

Remus tentou disfarçar o sorriso e Sirius teve certeza de que James já o havia colocado a par do último acontecimento, o que o deixou um tanto constrangido, como se o outro pudesse saber que era ele quem povoava seus pensamento naquela hora.

- Oi Moony... – Se aproximou dele. – Como estão as coisas? – Falou repousando a mão no ombro dele.

- Bem Si, meu trabalho lá tem sido bem menos arriscado do que era aqui e os resultados tem sido positivos para a ordem...

- Eu sei, as informações que você tem nosenviado tem sido de suma importância. – Encarou-o em silêncio por um segundo. Abraçou-o, mais brutamente do que tinha vontade. - Bom te ver! Remus correspondeu o abraço. Sirius quis falar maisalguma coisa, de seus sentimentos, do quanto se preocupava com a função que o amigo havia assumido pela Ordem, mas achou que não devia. Soltaram-se, o licantropo coçou a cabeça e subitamente se interessou em olhar a paisagem através da janela. James parecia procurar alguma coisa dentro dos armários e por isso não pode sentir o clima tenso que habitava agora o ambiente.

- O que você quer, James? – Perguntou Sirius enquanto soltava e amarrava novamente os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Sem queele visse, Remus agora o observava, adorava vê-lo mexer naqueles cabelo, tantas lembranças...

- Não tem comida nessa casa não? - Estranhou Potter, batendo a última porta do armário.

Sirius ergueu a varinha e fez surgir sobre a mesa um completo café da manhã. – Claro que tem. – Falou como se tivesse sido ofendido. James sorriu e imediatamente sentou-se para comer.

- Moony? Com fome? - Perguntou Potter.

- Muita. – O outro respondeu sentando-se também.

Comeram aos risos, já que Sirius a fim de se livrar da berlinda resgatou histórias interessantes sobre os dois outros amigos, da época de Hogwarts. Mas Remus tinha pressa, devia voltar ao seu disfarce, se não quisesse levantar suspeita. Já estava prestes a deixar a casa quando um som ecoou pela casa, a campanhia.

- Eu abro. –Se ofereceu James, rumando para a porta de entrada, deixando os dois a sós.

- Eu ainda sinto sua falta. – Falou como se não pudesse segurar as palavras na boca.

- Sirius, não...Por favor, nós já conversamos sobre isso...

- Nós conversamos? – Frisou a frase com um sorriso irritado.

Remus bufou como que cansado, ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ouviu-se a voz de James se aproximar. - É só o Peter. – Comunicou.

- Peter? – Estranhou Sirius. – Não era para ele está aqui! - E Remus viu sua feição ganhar de repente um ar de seriedade.

- Quê Sirius? – Perguntou Remus.

James e Peter em instantes adentraram a cozinha também.

- Que isso, reunião? – Disse o outro ao dar de cara com Remus. A velha cara de ciúmes, de quem sempre se sente preterido.

- Não seu tolo. - Brincou Remus. -Eu só estou dando uma passada rápida. Eu quis te ver também, mas me disseram na ordem que você estava em campo...

- Sei...– Resmungou. - Oi Sirius! – Disse para Black que o olhava com uma expressão nada simpática.

- Peter, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Argüiu o mesmo.

- Então, é exatamente isso que eu queria dizer. Eu estava lá, vigiando o cara né? Só que aí, de repente... – Narrava nervoso o parrudo rapaz.

James também começava a não gostar do rumo da conversa.

- De repente o que Peter? – Apressava Sirius.

- Olha, não foi culpa minha, eu fiz exatamente o que me mandaram...

- Para de enrolar Pete. Conta logo! – Se meteu James.

- O cara sumiu. Pronto falei! Sumiu, assim do nada.

Sirius puxou a cadeira e se sentou. Precisava se controlar para não voar no pescoço do outro.

- Aí eu pensei que vocês podiam me ajudar a inventar uma história um pouco melhor que essa, dizer lá na ordem que eu simplesmente perdi o cara de vista, não vai cair muito bem não é? O Moddy pode não acreditar... – Continuou.

Num segundo, Sirius se jogou para cima dele. Remus e James conseguiram segura-lo por muito pouco.

- O cara que você perdeu de vista seu idiota, era o único que podia nos levar aos membros da ordem que foram seqüestrados. _Eu vou matar você!_ – Berrava Black.

- Não foi de propósito Padfoot. Eu tava olhando ele! – Tentava explicar nervoso.

James então empurrou Sirius contra a parede. – Se acalma! – Disse em tom imperativo antes de largá-lo. – Acabou o recreio gente! Pete, você vem comigo, me leva até o local, Sirius você vai até a sede e pede para que um grupo seja designado para tentar recolher pistas sobre esse sujeito. – Determinou.

- Não, eu vou com vocês. – Falou.

- Não, você não vai. Não vou deixar vocês dois juntos, brigando feito dois adolescentes. - Sirius não insistiu, sabia que entrar numa discussão com James seria infrutífero.

- Monny, se você puder avisar a Lílian...

- Pode deixar! Não se preocupa.

* * *

Levinho esse, não? Gosto de coisas que vão esquentando aos poucos! Rsrsrs!

Duas reviws, cara!Sem palavras... (Iupy!)

**Anna-Malfoy** e **Narcisa Le Fey**, uma honra receber seus comentários!

E bjão pra todo mundo que estiver lendo!

Cella Monny


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 -Questão de hábito.**

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando Lucius dispensou Vicenzo. Não que estivesse satisfeito, ele apenas queria se divertir com seus outros brinquedinhos.

Assim, livre, e nitidamente realizado, Vicenzo, voltou a cuidar de suas tarefas, a primeira delas, era instruir o novato.

Encontrou Andrews sentado na cama, no quarto que Lucius o havia designado após iniciá-lo naquela manhã. O homem parecia devastado e não pode disfarçar o medo que sentiu com o abrir da porta.

- Vejo que não descansaste nada. – Sorriu Vicenzo quase simpático ao notar a expressão do outro.

- Como eu poderia? – Respondeu olhando para o chão. Sentia-se sujo, envergonhado.

- Pois deveria. Tens que estar descansado caso nosso mestre queira ter-te novamente ainda hoje. – Falou com naturalidade e Andrews se perguntou se seria capaz de agüentar tamanha provação.

- Essa sua postura...Isso só pode ser alguma brincadeira... – Comentou descrente, enojado.

- Novatos...Todos iguais... – Sacudiu a cabeça Vicenzo.

- Todos? Quantos ele amaldiçoou dessa forma? – Perguntou em tom trágico.

- Alguns. Você logo conhecerá seus novos irmãos. Eles estão cuidando de nosso Senhor agora. Está com fome?

- Perdi o apetite.

- Ótimo, tens muito que aprender, e nós não dispomos de muito tempo.

Andrews o encarava. - A quanto tempo você...Quando eu serei liberto desse absurdo?

- Quando ele desejar. – Foi incisivo. - Agora vamos as lições simples...

- Como, quando ele desejar? – O homem se alterou.

- Você não está em posição de exigir nada, ou eu estou enganado? – Pontuou o outro. – Deve se submeter e aceitar as condições que ele lhe impõe se quiser manter sua família a salvo.

Andrews calou-se, quis chorar, mas segurou-se.

- Agora, escute e aprenda! Você é um serviçal e como tal deve estar sempre disposto a servir. Ajoelhe sempre que estiver na presença de seu senhor e não se esqueça de que foi você que implorou por isso.

Esforce-se para desenvolver uma percepção que te possibilite atender a todos seus desejos, antes que ele os solicite, ele deve ser satisfeito em todos os aspectos, independentemente de local, hora ou situação, com tanto que seja de maneira discreta. Ninguém deve saber do que se passa aqui. Você, assim como nós, deve encontrá-lo no mundo lá de fora, em ambientes sociais ou de trabalho, haja normalmente, mas não se esqueça quem manda em quem. Nosso mestre é um ser especial, muito superior a todos nós. Nós existimos unicamente para servir.

Andrews o ouvia, sentindo-se o único são naquele lugar. Será que já não havia sido bastante o que tivera que aceitar calado naquela manhã? Será que ele também acabaria louco daquela forma?

- Nosso mestre, tem pouca tolerância para erros ou desatenções. Cumpra suas ordens e não espere reconhecimento por isto. Você não estará fazendo nada além da sua obrigação. Se falhar, peça perdão e diga que ficará satisfeito em ser castigado, pois você merece.

- Como assim castigado? – Perguntou temeroso.

- Não posso lhe precisar essa resposta. Ele gosta de variar. Só mais uma coisa. – E o homem ergueu sua varinha. Andrews se assustou, a sua varinha havia lhe sido tirada no momento que chegara a mansão. – Castus! – O outro disse e Andrews sentiu algo gélido envolver seu membro.

- Aí...O que é isso? – Perguntou sentindo certo desconforto.

- Sua clausura. Uma ordem direta de nosso amo. Ele acredita que isso nos faz compreender melhor a importância de satisfaze-lo, nos ensina a ter compromisso e fidelidade e a valorizarmos aquilo que somente ele pode nos proporcionar. Nos tornamos mais servis, atenciosos, solícitos, educados, e ansiosos por seu chamado.

- Eu não estou entendendo... – Falou confuso.

- É simples. Isso lhe manterá casto, lhe impedirá de ter qualquer prazer, qualquer ereção, sem que ele permita. É um jogo cruel. Ele nos deixa implorando para gozar, inundados de tesão.

- E minha esposa? Como eu irei explicar...

- Vire-se. Todos nós temos esposas, mas servimos a uma única pessoa e é a sua vontade que deve ser cumprida.

- Por quanto tempo, eu ficarei assim? – Perguntou angustiado, agora realizando em sua mente o que aquilo significaria.

- Por quanto tempo ele quiser. Até que você receba seu chamado. De qualquer forma, caso ele não te queira por mais de um mês, ele mandará alguém, talvez eu mesmo, te fazer a ordenha.

- A o que?

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, ele costuma gostar dos novatos.

A cara de Andrews era de uma completa angustia, ele estava sendo reduzido a um animal.

- Depois desse terrível período de adaptação, você aprenderá a se manter puro em pensamento. Livres da masturbação e do sexo com nossas mulheres e com todas as outras vadias com que estávamos acostumados nós aprendemos a conviver com os rigores da castidade forçada. É uma questão de tempo. – Falou tentando animar o outro, mas não obteve nenhum resultado.

A porta do quarto se abriu, e Andrews não pode acreditar.

- Vicenzo, o mestre tem visita. – Era Edwart Sauter, ninguém menos do que o braço direito do ministro da magia. Só que ao contrário dos trajes formais que Andrews estava acostumado a vê-lo, ele agora trajava apenas uma cueca quase transparente, seu membro estava livre e Andrews não pode deixar de sentir inveja.

Vicenzo nem sequer respondeu, apenas saiu ventando para atender quem quer que fosse.

Edwart adentrou o cômodo, percebendo a pasma expressão de Andrews.

- Você também é? – Falou, parecendo confortável com sua posição e com que estava vestindo. Edwart já era "propriedade" de Lucius a mais de dois anos, e de um jeito que Andrews ainda não era capaz de entender, obtinha seu prazer daquilo. A verdade é que encontrara naquela situação uma oportunidade para vivenciar sua tendência gay e masoquista que estavam reprimidas até então. – Eu não poderia adivinhar que alguém como você, tivesse algo a esconder. – Comentou.

- Eu não tenho na verdade, não estou aqui por mim... – Ele respondeu perplexo.

- Que pena! – Debochou indiferente. – E então, ele já deve ter te dado um bom trato não é? – Andrews nunca suportara Edwart, achava-o arrogante, inescrupuloso, mas ouvi-lo falar daquela forma era um verdadeiro choque. – Queria ter visto. Deves ter gemido como um bebê.

Andrews trincou os dentes e fechou os punhos.

- Que foi? Vai me bater, inspetor? – Riu. – Faça isso, e eu com certeza conseguirei uma autorização expressa pra fazer o que quiser com esse seu corpinho.

- Você é nojento. Tão nojento quanto...

- Cuidado com o que diz novato! – O outro o interrompeu sério. – Nem em suas maiores crises de ódio, ouse proferir algo contra ele. Você não faz idéia do quanto ele pode ficar sentido. – E gargalhou.

**OoO**

- Onde está aquele sádico? – Perguntou a bela e arrogante mulher assim que Vicenzo chegou a sala.

- Não fale assim de meu senhor.

Ela sorriu. – É por isso que eu não tenho pena de vocês, seus vermes, vocês se humilham, aceitam calados o que ele impõe. Eu preferiria a morte a passar por algo desse tipo.

- O que você deseja, Bellatrix? – Vicenzo desconversou.

- Chame esse doente para mim, preciso conversar seriamente com ele.

- Vou ver se ele pode lhe atender.

- Ele pode, tenha certeza.

Vicenzo retornou a sala em pouco tempo.

- Ele irá recebê-la. Me acompanhe!

**OoO**

- Eu já lhe disse que não a quero por aqui, não disse! – Disse Lucius sentado na cama, tendo a suas costas, um homem negro a lhe massagear e beijar-lhe o ombro descoberto.

- Eu não quero menos do que você ter que vir até esse lugar imundo, mas temos assuntos para tratar.

- Que assuntos Bella? Lord não convocou ninguém ainda e eu sei que não existe outra ação programada... – Falou recebendo um drink de um jovem nu, que como agradecimento levou um leve beliscão nas nádegas.

- Podemos conversar em outro lugar Lucius, não acho que devemos tratar disso em presença dessas aberrações...

- Saiam! – Ele ordenou e os dois imediatamente obedeceram. – Agora diga, o que há de tão grave, para te fazer vir até aqui?

- Nós precisamos fazer algo para reparar o fiasco da última missão, Lucius.

- Não me diga? – Ele debochou.

- Mas você não parece ter a menor pressa! Parece ter todo o tempo do mundo para se lambuzar com esses inúteis.

- Lord sabe sobre minha coleção Bella, ele autorizou-me. Tente disfarçar seu ciúme.

- Não seja ridículo. E ele só lhe permitiu essa graça porque você lhe era útil, um dos melhores, merecia ser premiado, mas com seu serviço decaindo dessa maneira, duvido que sua diversão dure muito tempo.

Lucius se irritou.

- Qual sua grande idéia, afinal, senhora Lestrange!

- Precisamos pegar um daqueles malditos. A ordem de Dumbledore, precisa sentir o poder do Lord das trevas.

Lucius virou um gole grande de seu drink.

* * *

Oi oi gente! Por favor, deixem mais reviews, me deixem **idéias**... Bom saber que tem gente lendo, melhor aindasaber que tem gente gostanto. 

**watashinomori** e **A.S.N.S.H** Muuuuito Obrigada: )

Beijocas!

**Cella Monny**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap IV - Sexo x Amor. **

Quando Sirius voltou para casa, já era noite. Ele, assim como James e tantos outros, fizeram de tudo para encontrar novos rastros ou novas pistas da testemunha que Peter havia perdido de vista, mas nada conseguiram. Sentia-se impotente e desanimado nessas horas. Dois de seus colegas de ordem haviam sido seqüestrados numa missão, aquela hora deviam estar sendo torturados, isso se já não estivessem mortos e ele nada podia fazer.

Se não fosse pelo ânimo de James, com certeza já teria desistido de tudo aquilo. Invejava a capacidade altruísta do amigo, ainda mais em certos dias, em que a idéia de que aquela guerra apenas o fazia perder, o invadia. Perdera o irmão, perdera a tranqüilidade, a chance de dormir normalmente, perdera Remus ou a possibilidade absurda de poder se envolver e se apaixonar por outra pessoa.

Sirius estava com raiva, raiva da vida, raiva da grave falha de Peter e raiva, muita raiva de Voldemort.

Abriu a porta do apartamento, que tinha a estrutura parecida com um loft e as velas prontamente se acenderam iluminando o local. Jogou-se no grande sofá e se deixou ficar, até que uma coruja invadiu o ambiente e pousou na mesinha de centro. Ainda deitado, pegou o pequeno bilhete que ela trazia em sua pata e leu: "Espero que você não se incomode! Você precisa relaxar um pouco, encare como um presente. James." Sirius não teve sequer tempo para entender, a campanhia tocou naquele mesmo instante, fazendo-o levantar. – James, que foi que você me arrumou dessa vez? – Perguntou para o ar, preocupado.

Abriu a porta e de todas as surpresas que poderia ter, aquela não era exatamente desagradável.

- Vicky?

- Oi Sirius. – Respondeu sorrindo a sexy morena apoiada na lateral da porta.

- Que foi que James lhe disse hein gata? Pra te fazer vir até aqui... – Falou já num tom malicioso ao reparar as pernas dela expostas. A mulher que vestia uma mini-saia preta com uma blusinha rosa e calçava uma bota preta que ia até o joelho, se aproximou, e com os lábios quase colados nos dele, sussurrou:

- Que você estava sentindo minha falta. É verdade?

Sirius concordaria com qualquer coisa aquela altura. Seus instintos básicos não saciados desde sua briga com Remus, dois meses antes, agora berravam.

- A mais pura.

Os dois se beijaram ali mesmo.Sirius fechou a porta com o pé já que as mãos estavam bastante ocupadas alisando o perfeito corpo feminino e abrindo o zíper da saia que caiu no chão. As mãos dela enquanto isso, trataram de lhe arrancar a camisa e agora ela arranhava suas costas, o deixando louco.

Sirius não tinha nada contra mulheres, na verdade gostava muito de transar com elas, sempre fora um jovem meio tarado em verdade e por essa razão gozava de certa experiência no assunto, sabia como as deixar no ponto certo. Mas era só isso. Com mulheres ele fazia sexo, com homens, com seu único homem, ele fazia amor.

Arrancou a blusa da garota, depois com maestria tirou-lhe o sutiã, e desceu lentamente, primeiro beijando seu pescoço, depois seu colo, até alcançar o primeiro seio, ali se deteve por algum tempo, lambendo, chupando e mordiscando o bico, fazendo-a gemer. Primeiro um, depois o outro e então subiu novamente.

Victória era uma velha conhecida, dos tempos em que ele e James, dois adolescentes, ainda desbravavam o submundo bruxo. A mulher não era uma garota de programa ou coisa do tipo, era apenas alguém que gostava muito de ter prazer. Sirius já tinha estado com ela algumas vezes, Tiago apenas uma, a única vez em que traíra Lílian, um segredo muitíssimo bem guardado.

Com o corpo colado no dela, ele a virou de costas. Agora beijando sua nuca, deixou sua mão se infiltrar pela frente da calcinha fazendo-a soltar sons que ele adorava ouvir.

Os contados anteriores tinham sua utilidade, ele já conhecia algumas de sua preferências e sabia exatamente como trata-la; ela a mesma coisa.

Tocou-a pacientemente por algum tempo, ouvindo-a dizer todos os tipos de sacanagens que se diz nessas horas e quando percebeu que ela estava a um passo de gozar interrompeu a massagem. Ela implorou por mais.

- Agora é a minha vez. – Ele disse e depois conduziu sua cabeça até a altura de sua cintura.

Já ajoelhada ela abriu o zíper da calça dele, e antes de qualquer coisa acariciou por cima da cueca o membro ereto. Chupou-o com desejo, enquanto ele mordia o lábio num misto de agonia e prazer.

Ele a mandou parar, ela se levantou sorrindo. Ele então a conduziu até o sofá, a virou de costas novamente e praticamente a colocou de quatro.

- Eu é que estava sentindo sua falta... – Ela confessou.

- Silêncio. – Ele brincou, dando-lhe uma palmada.

- Mas eu só disse que estava sentindo sua falta. –Ela repetiu sorrindo, querendo sentir de novo o peso daquela mão. Ele sabia disso e não se omitiu. Deu-lhe um novo tapa, dessa vez forte e ela se calou louca de tesão.

Ele a penetrou, ela então berrou, gemeu, ele puxava seus cabelos, alisava suas costas e esforçou-se para retardar oclímax. Assim os dois gozaram apenas meia hora depois.

Exaustos permaneceram minutos largados, ele no chão, ela no sofá. Um silêncio mortal no ar.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? – Ela iniciou.

- Eu preciso dormir. – Ele respondeu friamente, já estava doido para que ela fosse embora. Com o orgasmo uma onda de culpa o havia invadido, e se Remus soubesse daquilo? Eles não estavam juntos, mas Remus não estava com outra pessoa...E se estivesse? Mil perguntas o invadindo.

- Ok! Eu entendi. Eu vou embora então. – Falou a mulher, mas ele ignorou seu tom de irritação. Ela recolheu suas coisas, vestiu a roupa e ele apenas se levantou ainda nu para abrir a porta.

- Tchau, Vicky. Desculpa, é que eu realmente preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

- Tchau Sirius. – Ela respondeu visivelmente inconformada, ele nunca a havia dispensado daquela forma.

Fechou aporta, recolheu suas roupas, também jogadas por ali e subiu a fim de tomar outro banho. Entrou no chuveiro, a água fervendo lhe trouxe certa paz, mas a imagem de Remus em todos os cantos não tardou em eliminá-la.

Lembrou-se então de como aquele sentimento que agora o feria tanto, começara. Uma combinação de preocuparão, de afeto e de admiração que um belo dia se juntou a uma desesperada atração. Não saberia precisar a data, mas se lembrava com muita clareza de todo o processo.

Para Remus não tinha sido nada fácil aceitar aquele sentimento. Sentia-se ainda mais punido, ainda mais diferente das demais pessoas no mundo. Mas Sirius o convencera, o mostrara que não havia nada de anormal naquilo, afinal ele também sentia-se atraído por outros garotos com bastante frequencia. Se envolveram com incrível naturalidade, como duas almas que se reencontram mas ainda assim, por meses trocavam apenas beijos atrapalhados e apressados pelos cantos do castelo. Eram novos demais, tudo era quase como uma brincadeira. Até que Sirius tivera sua primeira mulher e Remus não pode disfarçar seu ciúmes, chorava de raiva escondido, não queria dividi-lo.

Os amassos então começaram a ficar mais quentes, mais demorados. Mas por mais que Sirius insistisse Remus exitou por muito tempo em ir além disso.

Até que numa sexta feira a noite, os quatro inseparáveis amigos decidiram tomar banho no banheiro do terceiro andar que sempre ficava vazio. Tiago e Pedro acabaram antes, um estava ansioso para reencontrar com Lílian e o outro desesperado de fome, doido para ir jantar. Assim, sem que planejassem, ficaram a sós. Sirius foi quem despiu-se primeiro, entrou de baixo da água e lavou-se enquanto o outro apenas o observava.

- Você não vem? – Ele disse.

Remus sorriu em dúvida, aquele sorriso puro como o de um bebê.

- Você não precisa ter medo.

Ele topou. Sirius não saberia descrever a emoção daquela imagem. Seu objeto de desejo nu e disposto em sua frente. Era um sonho que se realizava.

Se acariciaram por horas em baixo daquela água. Remus confessava seus desejos e suas fantasias e Sirius sentia-se realmente honrado por povoar os pensamentos mais secretos do outro.

Sirius quis, mas sabia que devia ser ele o primeiro a enfrentar aquele maravilhoso e difícil rito de passagem. Assim, a certa altura, apoiou-se na parede do box e pediu que Remus o penetrasse. Chorou de dor, mas deliciou-se com o prazer de seu amado. Curtiram seus corpos ainda mais, depois Remus o chupou no chão do banheiro, e apesar de sua inexperiência ele sentira um prazer que nunca sentira commenina nenhuma.

Já era tarde, e então tiveram que trocar de roupa e correr para o dormitório. James e Peter estranharam a demora, mas mais do que isso, estranharam os sorrisos e as caras de felicidade dos dois quando voltaram.

Mas eles nunca souberam Sirius não suportaria ver desapontamento no rosto de James, tinha certeza de que o rapaz jamais aceitaria tal fato. Sempre estiveram juntos desde então. Quase nove anos de amor secreto.

Mas agora tudo era diferente. Remus não o queria mais.

- É para o seu bem! – Disse lhe pouco convincente

- Eu já sou homem o suficiente pra decidir sozinho o que é bom pra mim. E eu quero você, eu desejo você... – Tudo inútil.

O dia seguinte a notícia de que Remus havia se oferecido pra trabalhar infiltrado próximo a alguns comensais. Sirius agora até admitia que tinha exagerado em sua reação. Quebrara naquela noite ao menos metade dos móveis da casa de Remus. Uma discussão como nunca haviam tido. Deixou o destruído apartamento e bebeu tudo o que tinha direito. Não podia acreditar, aceitar que aquele era o fim.

James foi quem o encontrou largado no meio de uma rua deserta, após horas de aflição e procura.

Ouvira poucas e boas do amigo na manhã seguinte e teve que se contentar em não ser bem tratado por ele por algum tempo, ainda mais porque não quisera lhe contar a causa de tamanha bebedeira.

Mas James esqueceu, e Sirius ainda tentou novamente dissuadir Remus daquela decisão.

- Eu já estou decidido, Sirius. Nada me fará mudar de idéia!

- Mas você me deve uma explicação!

- Eu não te devo nada. – Foi assim que Remus encerrou aquela conversa dois meses antes do reencontro daquela manhã.

- Não precisava ser assim! – Berrou Sirius na solidão de seu quarto.- Não precisava.

* * *

Dois capítulosde uma vez hein, eu mereço ou não mereço um montão de reviews? huahuahua!

**Narcisa Le Fey,** um beijo especial pra vc moça!

**Cella Monny**


End file.
